


Like the Bluest Ocean

by reliablyimperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, I didn't want to be cheesy, Liam blushes a lot, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, Texting, This was going to be a CoffeeShop!AU, Why isn't that a tag?, cheeky Niall, i was not successful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliablyimperfect/pseuds/reliablyimperfect
Summary: “What are you doing, mate?” Louis asked.“Giving that guy my number.” Liam said gruffly as he scribbled his number over a bill.“Fit, broody guy behind the counter?” Liam nodded. “He’s pretty, but too pouty for you. You need someone to make you smile.”“Shut up, Lou. You don’t know him.”“Oh, and you do?” Louis cackled, drawing the attention of the people in the shop, including the pretty boy. “What’s his name?”“Shut up,” Liam repeated, straightening his back, and walking away without another word. When he got to the counter, he pushed the correct change over to Pretty Boy. Once he’d placed the money in the register and given Liam a few coins in change, Liam slid the graffitied bills across the counter, making direct eye contact.“For your…tip jar,” Liam said, emphasizing that it was for him. The boy nodded and thanked Liam, dropping the bills in the jar by the register with a smile and turning to make the drinks.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Like the Bluest Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendippety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendippety/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Reese. This was ALL for you!  
> This is essentially me waxing poetics about Niall because he is an adorable little thing.  
> I'm imagining 2015 Niall and Liam, so he's still a bit blonde.

**I expect a coffee, arsehole**

The text was waiting when Liam picked his phone up off the charger. It was from Louis. He had successfully convinced the shorter boy to come workout with him this morning. Louis insisted that his word meant nothing because he agreed under drunkenness, and Liam _knew_ he didn’t do mornings. Alas, Liam wouldn’t accept a no, so here Louis is, texting Liam less than thirty minutes before they planned to go for a run, requesting _coffee_ of all things. Did he want to be sick all over the pavement?

 _Maybe that was his plan_ , Liam thought to himself. _Louis knew that Liam wouldn’t make him finish if he was sick_. So, Liam sent a quick message back promising coffee _after_ their run. Louis wasn’t entirely subdued, complaining with a whine that Liam could hear even through text. Liam told him where to shove it when he relayed his disappointment. It was too early to deal with Louis; why did Liam ever think this would be a good idea?

Twenty minutes later, Louis was pinching Liam’s nipple as he walked through the door.

“Morning, Payno, ready to run?”

“Did you get coffee on your way here?” Liam asked, shocked at the boy’s alertness.

“Yes, I did,” He grinned. “And I still expect one after. Don’t go thinking you’re getting out of buying me a drink.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Liam forced the excitable lad to do some stretches and a quick warm-up before jumping into the actual running. Their feet pounded on the pavement evenly, occasionally in step, and they were quiet apart from brief snippets of conversation.

“Z wants to have another movie night soon,” Louis puffed about ten minutes into the run.

“No, Z wants a place to get high,” Liam snorts, heaving a breath in to continue. “You know what happened last time he was caught smoking in the dorms. He can’t afford to pay another ticket that high.”

“True,” Louis laughed. “What do you say?”

“I’ll think about it.”

In all, they ran about four miles, Louis huffing and complaining after the first two. Liam would’ve kept going, but he’d left his headphones at home and couldn’t use them to drown out Louis’ voice. So, they turned in the direction of a coffee shop and slowed to a jog as they cooled down.

In the spirit of fitness, Liam was able to convince his friend to visit the juice bar across the street that also served coffee so Liam could get a smoothie. As he made his way up to the counter with his and Louis’ order ready, he paused when the boy behind the bar looked up and made eye contact.

“Hey, welcome to Berry Smooth, what can I blend for you today?” Liam couldn’t help but chuckle at the monotone voice, smoothing it over with the easy smile that Louis always said made him look ‘irresistible.’ He also couldn’t help but lose himself in the British accent that he spoke with either. Living in America meant very few accents from home. Louis was just the exception.

This boy, however, was different. His voice was smooth and warm, soft in a sweet way that Liam felt he could listen to forever. Light brown eyes were partially obscured behind dark hair that looked ridiculously soft even from across the counter. Liam wanted to run his hands through it before remembering that he was asked a question.

“I’d like a strawberry banana smoothie and a caramel frappe with an extra shot, both mediums for here, please.” Liam recited. He watched the boy’s eyes widen when he noticed a similar accent, but he didn’t comment on it other than a small, crooked smile.

“That will be 8 dollars 47,” The pretty boy said. Liam shook himself out of his intense stare down with the dark-haired boy, reaching into his wallet to grab a few bills. On second thought, Liam grabbed the sharpie the boy had used to write his name on their cups and held up a finger.

“I’ll be right back,” Liam said awkwardly. “Gotta grab some change.” The lie slipped off his lips easily, and he hoped the boy wouldn’t ask why he needed a pen to do that. Thankfully, he didn’t comment on it, just leaned his hip up against the counter with a small nod and a shrug.

Liam darted over to the table that Louis was saving for them and bent over it, writing on a few bills.

“What are you doing, mate?” Louis asked.

“Giving that guy my number.” Liam said gruffly as he scribbled his number over a bill.

“Fit, broody guy behind the counter?” Liam nodded without looking up. “He’s pretty, but too pouty for you. You need someone to make you smile.”

“Shut up, Lou. You don’t know him.”

“Oh, and _you_ do?” Louis cackled, drawing the attention of the people in the shop, including the pretty boy. “What’s his name?”

“Shut up,” Liam repeated with a hiss, straightening his back, and walking away without another word. When he got to the counter, he pushed the correct change over to Pretty Boy. Once he’d placed the money in the register and given Liam a few coins in change, Liam slid the graffitied bills across the counter, making direct eye contact.

“For _your_ …tip jar,” Liam said, emphasizing that it was for him. The boy nodded and thanked Liam, dropping the bills in the jar by the register with a smile and turning to make the drinks.

“Liam?” Pretty Boy called when his drinks were done. He held them both up and set them on the counter. By the time Liam made it there, he had whisked into the back room, out of Liam’s sight. With a disgruntled sigh, Liam trudged back to the table and sipped his smoothie while Louis chattered away.

Three days. It had been _three days_ since Liam had gone into the coffee shop and given Pretty Boy his number, but since then, he’d gotten nothing. Radio silence. Liam hadn’t been able to focus during his classes the past few days, feeling ghost-vibrations every other minute that had him pulling out his phone to make sure he hadn’t simply missed a notification.

Noticing his distraction, one of his professors had called Liam out to answer a question that Liam was clueless to the answer. Behind him, a soft voice whispered the answer, which Liam repeated instantly.

“Very good, Mr. Payne,” the professor said suspiciously. “Now, if you don’t mind putting your phone away and paying a bit closer attention to the material?” Liam, sufficiently scolded, stuffed his phone into his backpack with a nod.

It wasn’t until the class was over, the professor announcing a test next week, that Liam remembered the disembodied voice that had come from behind him, and that he’d never thanked them. Turning in his seat as soon as the professor released them, Liam caught sight of bleached-blonde hair shuffling from the row behind him. He rescued his phone from his backpack and shoved it in his pocket, packing his things haphazardly. Liam rushed to catch up to the boy in the hopes of thanking him.

By the time he made it out of the building, Liam couldn’t find the boy he’d seen, lost in the crowd of people milling about between classes. Liam sighed. He’d have to wait a whole week until he had this class again. _Yet another thing to wait for_ , Liam thought bitterly to himself as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He fished it out, breath catching in his throat at the unfamiliar number that was across the top of his screen. Liam was frozen, staring at the phone as it went dark. He pressed the power button, just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, but no, there was still a text there from an unknown number. He swiped his thumb across the screen, and it unlocked, displaying a text. It vibrated as another text came through, and then another.

**Hey. I’ve gone back and forth as to whether or not I should text you, but my mate kind of forced me to.  
I’m flattered that you think I’m cute.  
Wish I could say the same, but I don’t think I know you?**

Liam chuckled, then paused, bummed that the boy didn’t remember him. However, the disappointment was outweighed by excitement that he had _finally_ texted.

**I’m Liam. I came by Berry Smooth the other day and thought you were cute.  
Which you already knew.**

Liam winced at his awkwardness, even through text, and waited for a reply as he walked towards his car. He didn’t get a reply before he was settled, so he started his drive back to his apartment. When he arrived, he had a message waiting for him.

**Well, I’m flattered, Liam. My name is Niall.**

**Niall, I didn’t expect that name.**

**That’s me!**

Liam chucked, thinking back to the quiet, dark-haired lad behind the counter. He didn’t seem like a _Niall_ at all. With a shrug, Liam thought of how he was going to reply to that as he walked into his apartment. As he settled down on the couch, he thought of something.

**Tell me about yourself.**

That message started a chain of messages that spanned nearly a week. Between classes, workouts, and sleep, Liam was constantly texting Niall. Now that he had a way to contact the boy, and a name, he was always there. His thoughts were nearly always on Niall as he went about his day. Even when Louis parked himself on Liam’s couch, his mind was still swirling with bits and pieces of his conversations with Niall.

He _knew_ Louis wasn’t right about him. The boy was _hilarious_. He made several puns throughout the days, and laughed at every joke Liam told him, even the lame one that made Louis’ strange friend Harry roll his eyes. The guy was also a riot, leaving Liam in stitches even over text.

Not having found the courage to go back into Berry Smooth, Liam hadn’t had an in-person conversation with Niall since he took his order all those days ago. Liam wanted to change that, but he wasn’t sure how.

They continued their exchange for a couple more days. Liam had buckled down to study for his test the next day, as was Niall, so their communication was a bit limited. However, there was still an exchange between the two, like they couldn’t help themselves.

Liam didn’t know how his feelings had developed this far after only a half conversation in the shop and several days of texts. Even though they’d had plenty of communication, Liam felt like something was off. Still having trouble with picturing the boy he remembered paired with the name of _Niall_ , he decided it was time to do something drastic.

Unsure of how to nonchalantly approach it, Liam put so much thought into his message, by the time he pressed _send_ , ten minutes had passed since Niall’s previous text.

**So, I need a selfie for your contact picture. Do you mind?**

Liam and waited, hoping that Niall wouldn’t be freaked out by Liam’s forwardness. There wasn’t time to think himself into doubt before he replied.

**Of course, mate, but I expect one in return!**

With a soft laugh, Liam opened his camera and snapped a few pictures to look through. While he was looking through to see which one was best, a message from Niall came through, and he immediately opened it.

Before him was a picture of a closed-lip, smiling, blonde guy. Liam frowned. Was this a prank? A second picture of the same boy came through as Liam’s brain was exploding. It was the same face, but with a wide grin plastered on his face. It showed bright, straight teeth, and Liam couldn’t hold back the smile that was pulling at his lips. Niall was adorable. He debated with telling Niall the truth, but decided it was best.

**Damn, you’re adorable!  
To tell you the truth, I thought I was texting someone else.**

Liam hit send before he could talk himself out of it, following up the message with an explanation before the boy could second guess himself.

**Not that I want you to stop messaging me, but I gave my number to this dark-haired guy that works at Berry Sweet, and I’m not sure where the mix up happened.**

**You must’ve wanted my coworker, Zayn**

The reply was delayed and devoid of emotion, which had Liam frowning.

**No. Now that I’ve gotten to know you, I want to keep talking to you.  
You make me laugh, and you’re cute. So, I’d like to take you on a date.  
Maybe not coffee or smoothies, but maybe dinner?**

Liam chewed at his thumbnail as he waited for Niall to respond. Suddenly remembering that he’d never sent his selfies, Liam selected the best one and hit send. A buzz that vibrated his and made him jump, opening his messages slowly as if to avoid the inevitable.

**Holy shit, Liam? Is your name Liam Payne?**

It wasn’t the response Liam was expecting, but also something that had him scratching his head. What did Niall mean?

**Yeah, my name is Liam Payne. How’d you know that?**

**You sit in front of me in Phycology!  
I whispered the answer to you last week and almost had a heart attack because you looked at me.  
I ran away because I was too nervous to talk to you, and here I am, texting you every day since. Holy shit.**

“Holy shit,” Liam parroted, whispering to the empty air. He was sitting alone in his apartment, having abandoned studying in favor of texting Niall. The confession had Liam’s entire perception of Niall shifting. From Niall not being who he had been expecting, to him being the saving grace of his embarrassing moment last week, it left him reeling.

Not knowing how to respond to that, Liam typed the first thing that came to mind.

**I followed you out of class that day to thank you.  
Just because I thought I was texting Zayn this whole time, doesn’t mean I take back what I said about taking you on a date.**

A buzz signaled Niall’s response, which was an affirmation about going on a date.

Liam couldn’t contain his excitement, texting back an unnecessary amount of emojis that expressed his feelings about their impending date. After hashing out a few necessary details, Liam and Niall both agreed that ‘dinner and a movie’ was too cliché, so they planned to grab a drink or two and then maybe some ice cream this weekend.

***

The next day during class, someone took the seat behind Liam, so the blonde was forced to find another seat on the opposite side of the room. Simultaneously relieved and bummed, their impending, first, real conversation was once again, delayed.

They exchanged messages and awkward glances across the room during the lecture. When they locked eyes, Liam felt his face get warmer. Upon meeting the blonde’s gaze, even from across the room, Liam noted his light colored eyes, much more striking than his own muddy-brown ones.

However, Liam was _floored_ when the seemingly shy blonde raised a cheeky eyebrow at him, as if challenging him. The smugness that flashed in the eyes of the previously subdued boy had Liam reevaluating how he perceived him. Over text, he had Liam thinking that he held a tad of insecurity. Looking at him now, though, with the crooked grin that slowly spread across his lips, his heart picked up a bit, thudding heavily.

To allow himself to calm down, Liam broke the intense eye contact to tap out a message.

**Stoooop**

Liam hoped that the whine wasn’t lost in translation. When he glanced back up, Niall was still smirking at him. With a huff that had the girl in front of Liam turning around, Liam stuck out his tongue at the blonde across the room. A grin broke out without his permission when Niall burst out laughing.

It was reminiscent of the sound that Tinker Bell makes in the Peter Pan movies when she speaks to someone other than Peter. Niall’s laugh sounded like the most beautiful of bells, tinkling in the quiet. However, Niall’s laugh filled the room to the very corners, bright and round and pure. Liam was in awe.

“Mr. Horan,” The professor’s gruff voice, and Liam felt sympathy for the poor soul that had been called out.

“Yes, Professor?” Eyes wide with shock at an unfamiliar voice coming from a familiar face, Liam watched, transfixed, as Niall’s mouth moved.

“Would you like to share what’s so funny with the class, or can I continue without interruptions?”

“I mean, I’ll tell you if you _really_ want to know,” Niall’s cheeky grin made Liam flush from secondhand embarrassment. Niall had balls to say that after being called out in the middle of class.

“I would much prefer for you to keep your mouth closed, Mr. Horan.”

“I guess I’ll just have to mime out all the questions I have. That okay with you,” Niall paused dramatically, continuing with obvious sarcasm. “ _Sir_?”

“Mr. Horan, that is entirely enough out of you!” The professor’s eyebrows were nearly in his hair from how high they were raised. “Either control your mouth or take it out of my lecture hall.”

Niall mimed zipping his lips and stuffing a key in his pocket, patting it for good measure. With one last cheeky grin, he gestured to the professor as if to say, ‘you may continue’ while he nodded encouragingly. As soon as his back was turned, he looked at Liam, who hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away, and winked. Liam was about one grin or wink from melting into a puddle on the floor for the janitors to mop up after hours.

Vaguely, Liam acknowledged the fact that the lecture picked back up, but Liam’s attention was still entirely on Niall, who had turned to face the front of the room after winking at Liam. He saw when Niall pulled his phone out and watched his thumbs tap on the screen a few moments before Liam’s buzzed in his pocket.

**Enjoy the show, love?  
Thought you’d start drooling.**

Liam felt the heat rise to his cheeks, and he couldn’t bring himself to look up at Niall. It was a message that had Liam metaphorically scratching his head as how he’d reply. With a glance at Niall who was staring expectantly back, Liam methodically typed out a reply.

**It was…captivating. Couldn’t look away.**

His reply left the ball in Niall’s court. Liam didn’t want to interpret the context of the message, so a neutral, but still accurate, response was needed. However, Niall threw the ball right back. Actually, it was more like he hurled it, because his response had Liam’s heart pounding.

**I’m flattered. Although, I’d like to see what you’d look like while completely focused on me under different circumstances.**

Liam choked and pulled his shirt away from his neck. The heat must’ve just kicked on because Liam was _sweating_. He threw a helpless look at Niall, who just smirked in response. Speaking of sweating, the Liam-puddle was looking more and more likely.

**Don’t teaseee**

The whine was _definitely_ clear, as Niall subtly held up his hands when he’d opened his phone. Liam let out a relieved breath as he subtly shifted in his seat. Gradually, his internal body temperature came down, and it was relatively normal by the time class was dismissed.

Liam slowly packed his stuff up, hoping that Niall would come and talk to him. He wasn’t disappointed; a pair of bright, white shoes came into vision just as Liam was easing his notebook between two folders.

“Hi, Liam,” Niall’s voice was calm, soft, like he also understood the weight of their first in-person conversation. Liam’s head shot up, and he lost his breath when he noticed how close Niall was. He was barely a chair away. He’d probably collapse into the chair right next to him if Liam had to guess, but he couldn’t look away from Niall’s eyes.

“Your eyes are blue,” Liam said dumbly. “I mean they’re beautiful. I mean…hi.” Bless him, Niall only chuckled at Liam’s inept conversation skills.

“Do you want to grab a coffee? Or tea? I don’t think I want to wait until Saturday for our date.” Niall asked. Finally, Liam was able to focus on his accent. Even while talking to the professor, Liam wasn’t fully focused on his voice, so it had previously been lost on him. Now, however, Liam was able to identify a non-English accent. He sounded Irish, _maybe_ Scottish, but it was too easy to understand him, so Liam mentally voted for Irish.

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Liam said, remembering he was asked a question. “Where are you from?”

“Ireland, Mullingar specifically.”

“I don’t know where that is, but I had you pegged as an Irishman,” Liam chuckled. Niall smiled at him as they began walking towards the door.

The walk across campus to the coffeehouse was short. They chattered between them during the walk, like ‘what are you studying?’ or ‘how many siblings do you have?’

Liam learned that Niall was studying music theory and had one brother and a nephew. And, he takes his coffee black with hardly and milk and sugar. That revelation had Liam retching.

“My coffee consists of 60% milk, 20% sugar, and 20% coffee,” Liam admitted. “Coffee is horrible.”

“If you hate coffee, why’d you agree to a coffee date?” Niall laughed. The stuttering of his heart at the sound made Liam falter, stumbling over the last stair to the building. A warm, firm hand caught his bicep, running itself easily down his arm to slip their hands together. “Okay?” Niall’s voice was quiet, careful like the blonde was worried he’d wrench his hand away. Instead, Liam nodded.

“You have an amazing laugh,” Liam admitted shamelessly. “I can’t help but smile.” True to his word, a grin broke out on Liam’s face when Niall giggled in response to that.

“So, coffee date with a coffee hater?” Niall prompted.

“I guess I’m just hoping the company is worth it.” Niall paused and, with his hand still clutching Liam’s, it meant that he was pulled to a halt as well.

“I hope he is, too.” His voice was soft.

“Where the hell have you been, mate?” Louis’ voice in his apartment shocked Liam when he had been expecting silence, but then again, Liam shouldn’t be surprised. Louis spent more time here than his own place, and a large part of that was without Liam’s presence. Let’s just say Liam regretted giving his best friend a copy of the key. He _never_ left.

“Was on a date.”

“Wait, wait, _wait_ ,” Louis held up a hand to stop Liam even though he wasn’t about to talk. “Liam Payne was on a _date_?!” His voice rose in both volume and pitch until he was practically screeching the last word. Liam winced.

“Yes, Lou. I am capable of dating.” Liam scoffed.

“Who?”

“His name is Niall; you don’t know him.”

“How’d you meet him? What’s his family like? Does he have good morals?”

“Shut up, _Lewis_.” Liam glared at him. “He’s lovely.”

“Oh, _lovely_?!” Louis crowed, grinning. Liam instantly regretted the ammunition he just gave the brown-haired lad, knowing he’d use his fondness against him at the most inopportune time.

“He works at Berry Sweet, we share a class, and he’s got a wonderful family and…” Liam trailed off, remembering the cheekiness Niall had displayed during class That Day. “He has…questionable morals.” Liam chuckled.

“He sounds great. When can I meet him?”

“Never,” Liam answered instantly. “If I have anything to say about it, you will _never_ meet him.”

“C’mon, Li-”

“No. You’ll ruin him.”

“Isn’t that your job?” Louis asked with a smirk. Despite his fury, Liam blushed.

“Shut up.”

“I’ll stop teasing you if you tell me about your date,” Louis bargained. There wasn’t a second needed for Liam to decide, nodding as he kicked off his shoes and settled next to Louis.

He went over everything they’d talked about in the coffeehouse, from family to friends to hopes and dreams and fears. They had sat there long enough for Liam’s boiling coffee to turn cold, and then threw out their drinks and kept talking.

Niall told him that he’d always dreamed of being a singer but had chickened out of his X Factor audition when he was a teen. Shocked, Liam had told him of his _actual_ audition when he was 14 and how he was turned away. He should’ve expected it, Niall asking to see his audition footage. Liam blushed, but pulled out his tangled earbuds and plugged them in, pulling up the video. Niall shuffled his chair close enough that Liam could feel his warmth and smell his aftershave.

It was all he could focus on while Niall watched him sing all those years ago, young and brave even though the world had screwed him many times over. He smelled fresh and still a bit boyish, but it had Liam inhaling a bit deeper as the video came to an end, expecting Niall to move away. However, he didn’t. He simply leaned closer to Liam with a body just as warm as his smile.

They continued their intimate, but random, conversations as the minutes blended into hours. By the time Niall was apologizing as he had to be up for an early shift the next day, the moon had already risen, and the coffeehouse was deserted.

“This was fun,” Liam said. “I’d like to do it again if you would.”

“Like on Saturday?” Niall chuckled. Nodding, Liam automatically laughed, and they stood, smiling stupidly at each other, until Niall repeated that he had to go.

“Of course, sorry. Get some sleep.” Liam turned on his heel, but a now-familiar hand took his, urging him back. When they were facing each other again, Niall took a step forward. There was barely any gap between them, and Liam could once again feel the warmth rolling off the blonde’s body. From this close, Liam noted that they were nearly the same height. He just barely had to tilt his head down to look into Niall’s eyes.

“I’m going to kiss you, Liam,” Niall whispered. His breath puffed against Liam’s lips, and he instinctively licked them. “Stop me if you don’t want it.” Liam was silent, not even breathing, as he watched Niall’s face come closer and his eyes slip shut. Liam followed suit, and the next thing he knew, soft lips pressed against his.

For all his bravado and cheekiness, Niall kissed like he’d never done it before, but from the skilled way their mouths had slotted together, Liam knew that wasn’t the case. It was chaste, though, like he didn’t want to push Liam or make him uncomfortable. The thoughtfulness had Liam shifting closer, pulling Niall in by his shirt. He let his right hand span over the dip of Niall’s spine and felt him gasp into the kiss.

They kissed, intense but without any expectations, for what could’ve been hours. When they finally pulled apart, Niall’s lips were kiss-bruised and red, which made Liam lean in for another, shorter, peck.

“I’ll text you,” Liam told him softly, backing away before he could get distracted by Niall’s lips again.

“I’ll text you back.” Liam chuckled softly, eyes still on Niall, who hadn’t moved. When Liam’s foot caught the curb, and he tripped with an unflattering squawk, he decided that watching where he was walking would probably be best. After a quick wave to a still snickering Niall, he turned and walked without incidence to his car.

Collapsing into bed less than an hour later, eyes droopy but with a grin still on his face after his conversation with Louis, Liam found an unread message from Niall. It was time stamped for just minutes after Liam had gotten in his car. Between the drive and his gushing to Louis as soon as he got home, Liam hadn’t looked at his messages since he left.

**I can’t wait to kiss you again**

Leaving a reply for the morning, he tucked his phone under his pillow and closed his eyes. Flashes of blue and snippets of raucous laughter filled his senses as he drifted off, and when his dreams revolved around a certain blonde, Liam was neither surprised nor was he complaining. He welcomed the fantasy, hoping one day it could become reality.


End file.
